


Chicks Dig Scars

by UnofficiallyA



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: But only a little, F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Kinda, alex gets hurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-10 21:37:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15958040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnofficiallyA/pseuds/UnofficiallyA
Summary: Maggie notices Alex watching her and decides to test a theory. It ends with a trip to the hospital, and a date with a pretty girl.akaAlex is gay and Maggie is half naked.





	Chicks Dig Scars

Alex barged into the small flat, a wild gaze, and rough strides as she slammed her bag next to the coat hooks. Eliza had called her, as she walked the short walk to the small flat she shared near the college. Something about Kara failing a class, and if Alex could tutor her, and then it delved into her holiday plans and how she had to come home. Alex had already told her that she had a class that could only be taken in the holidays and that she was going to use the time to get ahead in her thesis. 

She had meant those words when they were first spoken, her intentions at least partially honest as she started what would turn out to be a month-long argument that leads every call to be cut short. She threw her jumped onto the hook as she thundered into the kitchen; searching for something alcoholic in the fridge. It only took her a moment and as the first slug slipped into her, she felt the cool liquid easing her anger. 

Her roommate, who had been trying to slip out of the room quietly, dropped the book she was holding. A small curse as Alex turned her chocolate gaze onto the other girl. The girl who was currently showing way to much skin and Alex absently noted the lack of pants as her gaze drank in the sight before her. 

The long, tanned, legs that were built solidly. The muscles rippling and flexing as she bent down to retrieve her book, and Alex unconsciously wet her lips as a round butt was suddenly the focus of her attention. She felt a tug in her lower stomach as she watched her roommate, stand with a sheepish smile. Alex blinked, quickly hiding any emotions on her face as she nodded a greeting to Maggie Sawyer, roommate, friend and the unknowing recipient of Alex's monstrous crush. 

Maggie, however, was making quick decisions on how to handle this situation. She could be embarrassed and quickly exit, but she didn't want Alex to be uncomfortable. So trying to slip out, she dropped her book and now was considering owning it. So when she stood, she gave a sheepish smile that turned into a smirk as she watched Alex's eyes roam all over her body. 

Owning it was the right choice, she quickly decided as she greeted her longtime roommate. Swaggering into the kitchen, she let her hips sway a little more as she opened the fridge for a drink. 

"How was the class?" Maggie questioned, a sly grin on her face.

"You have no pants on," Alex responded without thought, her brain still trying to stop seeing those strong legs. Or more importantly, her head between those gorgeous legs. 

"Yes," Maggie laughed, as she swayed back to the couch slowly. "I was reading and lost track of time. Sorry about the show. Now if you don't mind, I'm going back to my book." 

With a wink, Maggie settled back onto the two-seater couch, pulling the rug over her legs as she opened the book once more. She fought the urge to turn and watch Alex, instead focusing on the forensic science textbook in front of her. Maggie noted the interaction for later, wondering what exactly it all meant.

So she decided to test her theory. Much to her enjoyment, as she quickly discovered how amusing it could be to rile Alex up. So over the next few weeks, she sometimes wandered out of her room with only a shirt on, or just pants and a bra, always feigning some reason or another. A few times the lost shirt trick worked, but there were only so many times it was obvious. 

Every time, without fail, Alex would focus on whatever skin was showing. Her eyes would drink in the skin shown and until Maggie spoke, or a timer went off she would seem transfixed. So Maggie had definitely enjoyed the attention and was pleased to know Alex found her pleasing. She certainly wasn't oblivious to the other girls' charms. Mainly her expressive eyes. That had caught her off guard once or twice in her experiments when she was suddenly staring into dark orbs that looked they wanted to push against a wall. It was a new form of torture. 

So when a month and a half later, Alex got home early, Maggie wasn't prepared for what transpired. She had just finished a shower and couldn't find the curler. So she was searching their living room in a towel, music playing loudly as she moved through the room. She didn't hear the door open, didn't see Alex leaning against the door with her headphones in until a loud crash startled her. 

Alex was staring wide-eyed at her, her wide eyes darkening. But Maggie had been startled and lost her loose grip on the towel. It took her a moment to realize what had happened, and she quickly bent down to collect the towel, covering herself before she turned to face Alex. Her face was mortified, tomato red as she turned to apologize. 

Alex was simply stunned. She had seen a lot of Maggie recently, and she was glad that she was trusted b the younger girl, but she wished she was a little more modest. The small crush she harbored had taken an NC-17 rating as Maggie had come out with no shirt, only a bra hiding modest curves. 3 times in the last month, she had been faced with the object of her affections half naked in front of her. It was pure torture. Until this moment. 

She saw everything, every inch of skin, every curve and she wanted to touch it so badly. She stepped forward absently. Jerked out of her musing with an intense pain in her foot, she looked down. Blood. Huh. She must have dropped the jam. Maggie was next to her a second later, leading her gently to a chair, muttering something about clothes before disappearing for a moment. 

Alex barely had time to gather her thoughts before Maggie rushed back out. Baggy sweatpants and a shirt. Alex noted this, as she stared at the small piece of glass in her foot, her mind kicking into gear as she saw the slight panic on Maggie's face.

"That's a lot of blood," Maggie muttered as she gingerly lifted Alex's foot and took stock of the inch of glass embedded in the heel. "I think this is hospital levels of blood. Come on."

Alex tried to dissuade the shorter girl, but it was a few minutes later she was leaning on the small girl, a plastic bag taped around her foot. Because it was still weeping blood, and Maggie didn't want to touch the glass. So they limped down 2 flights of stairs, slowly and carefully settled into Maggie's small car and to the hospital it was.

It was an hour wait, and then they were taking off the bag and showing the doctor. The woman was a bit older and had given a good chuckle at the plastic bag but had commended them on the creativity. She examined the wound and asked how it had occurred. Alex spluttered and turned a vibrant red and Maggie just chuckled. 

"Oh, I'm such a clutz. I knocked a jar off the bench and was about to clean it up when this one came storming in." Maggie gave a single sigh. "Always rushing into things."

the Doctor nodded, and in 20 minutes the glass was out and the wound was sewn up. With directions to take care, some light pain medication and they were sent out the door. Quietly making their way back to the car, they both settled down before Maggie spoke up.

"I'm sorry." 

"Don't be." Alex gave a soft laugh, "It was my fault. I guess the term useless lesbian fits well."

Maggie just smiled, a smirk forming as she spoke, "Well, I've certainly never had to rush a girl to the hospital after she saw me naked, but you know, first time for everything. Good to know I got deadly assets."

"I have also never had this happen," Alex grinned, "The first scar from a beautiful girl. It's going to make a fun story."

Maggie paused, her cheeks tinting, her tone taking a teasing note. "Nice to know I'm beautiful, Danvers. Next time, let us not end up in a hospital if you want to call me beautiful."

Maggie blinked, the words escaping her before she could even think. She tried to backtrack but she was cut off with Alex shyly cutting in.

"I think you are the most stunning woman I've met." Alex ran a hand through her hair. "It shouldn't have taken hospital for me to say it, but I would love to take you out? On a date?"

Maggie, just nodded, speechless after the words. Forgoing any words, she lurched forward, capturing Alex's lips in a short kiss. 

Best accident ever.

**Author's Note:**

> *throws this and runs*
> 
> So yeah. I hope you like it and if there is anything wrong or anything, comment!  
> This is my [Tumblr](http://mr-alex-unofficially.tumblr.com/) if you want to yell at me there about anything.


End file.
